Japan
General Information Shinto (Until 1946) Secular (Since 1946) |culture = Yamato (Japanese)|tech_group = Early Chinese (Until 750) Chinese (750-1912) Asian (Since 1912) |rank = Empire|capital = Kyoto (1020)|government = Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (Until 940) Monarchy - Shogunate (940-1192, 1333-1338) Monarchy - Daimyo (1192-1333) Monarchy - Autocracy (1338-1954) Monarchy - Autocracy - Parliamentarism - Regional Representation - Legislative Houses - Multi-Party System - Democracy - Ceremonial Monarch (Since 1954) |tag = JAP|development = 2425 (Present Day) }} Japan is playable from January 1st, 794 after the unification of Japan, until the beginning of period. Japan is restored in the Meiji Restoration of January 3, 1868 and maintains its independence through the present. See also: Yamato, Ainu, Korea, South Korea, North Korea, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Soviet Union, United States Form Japan Form Japan * Requirement(s): ** dosen't exist ** Primary culture is Yamato ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Miyako (1020), Settsu (1021), Owari (1030), Musashi (1028), Suo (1017) and Chikuzen (1818) * Effect(s): ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Japan ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Japanese Ideas and Traditions Unite Japan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Has Shogunate government reform ** Any country: *** Is a daimyo vassal of the country ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have at least 25 cities ** Own province(s): Miyako (1020) and Musashi (1028) * Effect(s): ** Shogunate government reform removed ** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Every subject of the country that is a daimyo: *** Daimyo government reform removed *** Gain Autocracy government reform *** loses cores on them ** Country becomes ** Change missions ** Swaps to Japanese Ideas and Traditions Japan is United (Shogunate) * Requirement(s): ** Has Shogunate government reform ** does not exist ** Is free or a tributary ** Own province(s): Miyako (1020) and Musashi (1028) ** All countries don't: *** Have Daimyo government reform *** Have Independent Daimyo government reform * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Shogunate government reform is removed ** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Change missions ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 100 Legitimacy ** Gain 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 100 Diplomatic Power ** Gain 100 Military Power ** Can embrace Japanese Ideas and Traditions Japan is United * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** All of the following must be false: *** Has government reform Shogunate *** Has government reform Celestial Empire ** Culture Group is Japanese ** Own province(s): Miyako (1020) and Musashi (1028) ** All countries: *** One of the following must be true: **** Is decision maker **** Doesn't have government reform(s): Daimyo, Independent Daimyo or Shogunate * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government reforms removed: Daimyo and Independent Daimyo ** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Change missions ** Change government rank to Kingdom ** Gain 100 Legitimacy ** Gain 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 100 Diplomatic Power ** Gain 100 Military Power ** Can embrace Japanese Ideas and Traditions Japanese Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** +5.0% Discipline * Ambition: ** +15.0% Infantry Combast Ability * Ideas: ** Unification under the Emperor *** -2.00 National Unrest ** Reformed Land Holding *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Modernization *** -5.0% Technology Cost *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Maritime Legacy *** +10.0% Ship Durability ** Land of the Rising Sun *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Kaitakudan *** +20.00 Global Settler Increase ** Great Power Diplomacy *** -15.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Japanese countries Category:Shinto countries Category:Secular countries Category:Formable nations Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Shogunates Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Present Day